Pinholes and Passageways
by dolphin62598
Summary: Edward watches Bella from the two apartments on either side of hers. What happens when Bella discovers a peephole and pays him a visit? AH, OOC "Mentalward" Contest Entry


"**Mentalward" Contest**

**Pen Name**: dolphin62598

**Title**: Pinholes and Passageways

**Summary**: Edward watches Bella from the two apartments on either side of hers. What happens when Bella discovers a peephole and pays him a visit?

**Word Count**: 5416

_Special thanks to my beta keepingupwiththekids_

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but the movies and books and some other odd stuff!

* * *

~EPOV~

My eye strained against the tiny hole in the wall and my nose pressed to the dusty drywall. She walked around her bedroom graciously, toying with her phone. Her wavy, mahogany locks cascaded down just past her shoulders, and bounced lightly as she paced around the room.

"Damn it, Jake," she muttered while biting her lip. "Why the fuck haven't you called?"

I cringed as the foul language rolled from her beautiful lips. As if my cock wasn't hard enough, she had to go and curse to make it even harder. That Jacob fucker wasn't good enough for her. She had been seeing him for over two months and the asshole hadn't even taken her on a proper date. She deserved so much more.

"I don't know why I bother," she whispered aloud just as the phone chirped causing her to jump. "Jake?" She asked, her tone hopeful as her cherry red lips brushed the receiver. "Oh, hey Alice," she sighed and her face fell in disappointment.

My stupid, meddlesome, fucking sister, she was always bugging the shit out of my Bella. Alice truly didn't know when to stop.

"No, he hasn't called yet. I think we might be over." She dropped her face into her hands and settled gently on the bed. "I don't know, Alice," she sighed again. I'm sure my sister was bugging her for details that Bella didn't want to divulge. "What does Edward have to do with this Alice? I wish you'd just tell me. I'm sick of the secrets."

I gasped, loudly when my name had been mentioned. Why would Alice be talking about me? No one knows to the extent that I've gone to hide my obsession. No one knows how deeply invested I am in this, in Bella and her life.

Ever since the first day I met her, I felt as if I was destined to be with her, but she didn't see it that way. At least, I didn't think she did. I never actually asked her out nor had I ever held a proper conversation with her, but I felt that I needed to protect her, to see her every minute of every day.

I was grateful for the hours she worked during the day. I used that time to sleep and I worked at night while she slept. Thankfully, Mr. Roberts, the Apartment Super in Bella's building was all too happy to rent out the apartments to the left and right of hers without any kind of explanation. I paid him six months advance in cash the day I moved into the apartments. With a nod of his head, he promised not to ask questions or divulge that I was technically a tenant of his fine establishment.

"He's never said more than two words to me, Alice. Never even looked in my direction, besides the fact that I've seen him a total of four times in the three years I've known you. What would make you think he'd have any interest in me?" She groaned as I heard Alice's invective speech garbled through the earpiece of the phone.

Bella turned slightly towards me and I could see the tears silently trailing down her cheeks. She looked like a fallen angel. I wanted to smack Alice for making Bella cry. "I'm not any of those things, Alice. Quit berating me for who I am. I can't help it."

I let out a silent sob as Bella's face crumpled further. "Fine, but I don't want to hear about it when he tells you no." She sucked in a staggering breath and nodded as if Alice could see her. "I have to go, Alice. I'll talk to you later." She flipped the phone closed and threw it across the room. I couldn't bear to see the agony creasing her face any longer. I retreated to the altar of Bella, where I worshipped any time I had the chance.

I glanced at the photos on the wall, taking in the radiance of Bella. Her smile beamed throughout the room. Rays of filtered sunlight kissed her shoulders as she sat under the shade of an oak tree in the park near the apartment building. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she sat at a library table working on her thesis two years ago. Her face tilted to the sky as she was caught in a late spring downpour. Moonbeams brightened her profile as she leaned over the railing at the pier by the lake.

Always alone. Always by herself. Not that I had anything to do with that. All it took was a simple phone call and Jacob assured me he would never bother her again. As much I hated to see her in pain it was much better than letting her get her heart completely shattered by some bastard that wasn't worth the time.

I gently picked up the clear plastic bag that held the linen napkin from the day I met her there years prior. A ruby red lipstick print, covered with clear tape, remained intact and in as perfect condition as the day she put it there. Just the thought of her supple lips touching something that was in my hand had my cock aching to be touched.

I set down the plastic covered napkin and picked up another bag containing the most beautiful panties I had ever seen. I'm sure she must have been upset when she went to fold her laundry and realized they were missing, but I just couldn't help myself. I was in luck when she decided to do her load of delicates last and not first. I snatched those panties from the basket and immediately sealed them to preserve her scent. I only pulled them out when I was really desperate for a direct hit of her scent.

The silky fabric draped across my nose as I pulled out my throbbing member and started stroking. I inhaled deeply as her scent assaulted my senses causing my whole body to twitch in a lust-filled convulsion. My mind quickly spun a fantasy of her straddling my lap and taking in every inch of my length. I knew her pussy would be tight and I tightened my grip to mimic that sensation. _"Shit, Edward, you're so fucking big,"_ she would whisper. I groaned audibly and took another sniff from the panties. My shaft was pulsing with need as I stroked firmer and faster. _"Fuck me, Edward. Please,"_ she would beg.

"Shit, so fucking tight," I whispered not really thinking about my surroundings. "Bella," I growled as I came in hot spurts across my stomach. "Fuck," I whispered, struggling for breath. I reached for a towel and cleaned up, quickly storing the panties back in their plastic bag.

As soon as I caught my breath, my phone started vibrating across the table next to me. I looked at the caller id that flashed _Alice_ and rolled my eyes, but flipped the phone open.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Hello, brother dear," she chirped in an overly sweet tone.

"What can I do for you?" I asked trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible. The room was insulated, but I was close to the corridor next to Bella's bedroom and those walls were stripped down to the drywall. The sound would travel easily if I weren't careful.

"I have a favor to ask you," she started. "Do you remember my friend Bella Swan?"

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"Well she's been going through a rough time with men and she really needs someone to take her out and show her a good time. I know you're capable of romance as you proved during your time with Tan…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"We aren't speaking of her and I won't take your friend on a date." I couldn't possibly imagine dating Bella. She was best watched and protected from afar. There wasn't anyone out there good enough for her but me. That being said I couldn't imagine being in her life everyday in the boyfriend capacity. I don't think I could handle it. I would be too rough or too intense for her.

"Edward, you're going to have to talk about Tanya sooner or later. I know she broke your heart, but Christ. Move on with your life." Alice scolded. "Won't you at least consider going out with Bella. Just give it a shot. If it doesn't work out you don't ever have to take her out again."

"No, Alice. That's my final answer. Now I have to go. I have work to do." I said and flipped the phone closed. If she wouldn't relent, she would foil my plans of remaining almost anonymous in Bella's life.

I walked back down the corridor and peered through the hole one more time. Bella was sitting on her bed, reading as usual. I turned and hurriedly climbed out the window and onto the fire escape, making my way to the apartment on the other side of Bella's. I kept this apartment as my living space. I had a hole in my bedroom that looked into her living room, but that was the extent of it. I needed to keep up appearances in case someone wanted to pay me a visit. I spent most of my time in the apartment with Bella's altar though, that is where I felt at peace.

For the most part, I estranged myself from my family. They thought the break-up with Tanya caused me to become a recluse, but the truth was, after meeting Bella I had no further interest in Tanya. I broke up with her and immediately went to work on finding out more about Bella. She was an enigma and the urge to know everything about her became overwhelming.

I invested in a high-end digital camera along with the latest computer equipment, tiny cameras and a GPS tracking device. I planted the GPS in Bella's car and I hacked into her cell phone account and activated the GPS that was dormant on her phone. I have been protecting her for almost three years. For almost three years, I have been taking pictures of Bella. I was hoping to fill the remaining three feet of empty wall space in the living room of Bella's altar in the next few weeks. If need be I'd move onto the empty wall space in the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. That way I could worship her in every room in that apartment.

I was careful not to keep any photos or Bella paraphernalia in my other apartment. I had to keep up appearances and try to remain normal if only on the outside of my true self. Honestly, for the time I've been taking up space in these two apartments, it is a miracle that Bella has never seen me coming or going. I do have to leave the space occasionally to get food or necessities. I also have appointments for work occasionally.

"ARGH!" I jumped as the frustration filled voice blared through the walls of the apartment. I ran to the hole looking into Bella's living room and pressed my face to the drywall. She was pacing around the room and muttering to herself manically. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Alice's recluse brother won't even date me!" She yelled into the empty space. "I must have serious issues…problems that aren't obvious to myself, but to others."

I sucked in a ragged breath as she poured out her fears. She froze and turned her attention to the wall from which I was peering. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, her gaze locking on the hole in the wall. She stalked towards me and just as she was pressing her face to the hole, I spun and flattened myself against the wall next to it.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. I heard her accelerated breathing and then, nothing. Several moments later, there was pounding at my front door. Frenzied, frantic pounding. "Hello," she called through the door.

I panicked, not sure if I should answer the door and feign ignorance about the peephole or just ignore her incessant pounding. Surely, she would peer through the hole, waiting for someone to come into the room and I had to go to bed sometime. I could sleep on the couch, but I'd rather let her inspect things for herself and act like a normal human being for once. On second thought, I wasn't sure if I could act normal around her.

The knocking continued and I worried that she may break the skin across her knuckles, so I steeled my resolve and walked quickly to the door, throwing it open to reveal a very perturbed Bella.

"Edward?" She asked curiously. "Do you…you live here?" She stuttered and I nodded while furrowing my brow in suspense.

"Bella, right?" I asked her. She nodded; obviously still stunned that I was living next door to her. The bile rose in the back of my throat now that I had been exposed. I could feel the panic inching its way up my spine.

"How…how long have you lived here?" She stammered and blushed as the words bubbled from her lips.

"Oh, I can't remember when I moved in, maybe a year or so ago," I lied. I smiled despite the consternation that was working its way through my body. "Can I help you with something, Bella?" My words were calm and cool, but my body was vibrating with effort to keep my hands in place. The urge to reach out, grab her and drag her into my apartment was growing stronger by the second.

"Oh, uh…just, it's nothing," her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to glance inside the apartment. "I can't believe I never knew you lived here. Alice never mentioned it." The confusion bled through her tone as I could see her mind working to put the pieces together.

"I don't talk to Alice much and actually none of my family has been to my apartment. I'm not even sure they know I live here." I stated trying to calm the question in her eyes. Her radiance shone through and I basked in the warmth her beauty propagated. She smiled and her eyes twinkled as she really looked at me. I'm sure she was appreciating my looks. I knew I wasn't hard on the eyes, but I never saw myself as the sex god Tanya told me I was. "Would you like to come in, Bella?" What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the hell did I just ask her to come in? Invitation for disaster.

"I…uh…um…sure," she shrugged her shoulders and brushed past me into the living room. I shook my head as I closed the door and followed behind her. _Invitation for disaster, indeed._

"Can I get you something to drink, Bella?" My voice sounded smooth as I approached her. I inhaled deeply as her scent proliferated the space around me. Strawberries, sun and warmth, the perfect combination of girl and sex.

"Do you have any coffee?" She asked timidly, turning to face me. She jumped back when she realized how close I was standing.

"Actually I don't. I'm in desperate need of a trip to the grocery store. I do have a bottle of Merlot that I was just getting ready to open. Would you care for a glass?" I quirked the right side of my mouth up into a grin and watched her eyes widen as she nodded imperceptibly.

The innocence rolling from her was almost insufferable. I longed to throw her across the coffee table and have my wicked way with her. She smiled as I handed her a goblet filled with red, alcoholic liquid.

"How did I not know that you live right next door to me?" She asked almost nervously. She bit her lip as she peered up at me through her thick lashes. The brown of her eyes accurately represented melted chocolate with flecks of molten gold. Her eyes, the windows to her soul were what captivated me from the moment I first saw her. They drew me in, snatching my attention away from Tanya.

"Well I mostly keep to myself. I don't leave very often since I work from home."

"What do you do for fun?" She sipped her wine and stared directly into my eyes.

"Uh…I…nothing really, I guess. I mostly just work and listen to music with a little television thrown into the mix." If she only knew that most of my waking hours entailed watching her, I'm sure she would be appalled and completely offended. Possibly even a little scared. Scared would be good. She would probably be more willing to submit to me if she was scared.

"We should hang out or something. I don't do anything either. My life is so boring,"  
she sighed dejectedly and turned her gaze to the floor.

"What do you do for a living Bella?" I asked trying to divert the attention from a future gathering. The last thing I needed was her thinking she could come over anytime she was bored.

She sighed and took a large gulp of her wine. "I have the most boring job in the world. I'm a receptionist for a dentist's office." She ran her fingers through her hair and turned her attention to the wall across from us. "It's not what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a writer, or photographer. Anything to do with the Arts, but I ended up in a dentist's office."

I admired her honesty. I felt her pain, somewhat. I knew what it felt like to lose your drive and passion for something you love so dear. I felt that way when I was with Tanya. Something was missing from my life and I found it the day I met Bella. She was my purpose, my reason for living. She consumed my every thought.

"Have you thought about going back to school? Maybe you could take classes online or at night." I offered sympathetically. Her features were so morose, I could feel the immense sensation of protection wash over me as I longed to reach out and comfort her.

"I have seriously thought about that, but what's the point? I'm almost thirty and already have a degree in business; something that I knew would keep my parents happy. Look where I am now, going through the motions everyday numbing from the outside in." She continued staring ahead, which allowed me the opportunity to view her profile from only a few inches away. She was so stunningly beautiful.

"Beautiful," I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" She asked, twisting herself so she was facing me. "Did you just say beautiful?" Her brows crinkled and her eyes narrowed in question.

"Uh…I…don't…um…" I stuttered in agitation trying to think of something to say. "Can I get you some more wine?"

"Sure," she said hesitantly holding her glass out towards me. I took it from her letting my fingers trail across her supple skin. A spark clashed through my body the moment I made contact with her flesh. I bit back a moan as a shiver rocked through Bella's body causing a line of goose bumps to trail up her arms. I shook off the sensation and retreated to refill our glasses. I wasn't feeling much more than a tingly, warm feeling from the alcohol and I briefly wondered how or if it was affecting Bella.

"Have you spoken with Alice lately?" I questioned as I handed her the glass and returned to my seat on the couch several feet from her. Her throat muscles constricted in the most sensual way as she took a large gulp of wine causing my tongue to swell in my mouth, aching with the need to taste her delectable skin.

"I have, earlier today actually," she started. "She thinks I'm too hard on myself. I can't seem to hold onto a boyfriend and she thinks my standards are too high. It's ridiculous, really when you think about the fact that I'm such a low maintenance girlfriend. I don't require much attention. Just a little affection and maybe some quality time, but that's it. I just don't understand what's wrong with me." I could see her eyes brimming with moisture and the trepidation ran cold through my body as my senses flooded with the urge to prove her words wrong.

"I'm sure it's not you, Bella," I said softly as I inched closer to her on the couch. "You deserve better than those assholes you've dated." I gasped with the information I inadvertently let slip. "You also can't let Alice castigate you for your choices in life." I quickly tried to alter her train of thought back to Alice in hope that she wouldn't think too much about my previous statement.

"How…how do you know who I've dated?" She faltered as her breathing elevated significantly. "Edward?" She inquired timidly as she turned and focused her chocolate gaze on me. "You know, you have the most unusual hair color." She had a faraway look as she moved closer to me and reached her hand out to touch my hair. "It looks so soft and silky."

I was stunned by the change of subject and her quick movements. Was she letting me off the hook? "People tend to compare my hair to the color of a penny. They say it's copper. When I go to get my hair cut the stylist always comments on the color. Apparently, if they could bottle this color they'd be millionaires." I finished pointing to my head.

"What's wrong with me, Edward? You seem to be a recluse and even you won't date me. Is something wrong with me?" She continued her ministrations through my hair making my eyes droop in relaxation.

I hissed as her nails scraped my scalp, pulling my strands roughly. "Jesus fuck," I growled and yanked her arm from my head. My hand circled her wrist and squeezed, pulling her closer. The feral compulsion took over my brain as I put my nose to her bare arm and inhaled deeply. "There's nothing wrong with you, Isabella," I snarled before sinking my teeth into her enticing flesh. Warm, coppery liquid bubbled to the surface and I lapped at it with my tongue, soothing the wound and drinking the elixir that sang to my every cell.

Her body stiffened as she cried my name in terror. I laughed diabolically as her whimpers quieted. "I'm not sure that you can escape me now, Isabella," I grunted. "The time has come, I'm afraid, for me to take what's mine."

"Wh…what," she keened. Her body seemed to relax and I sensed a change in her and the atmosphere. I chanced a look into her eyes and she smiled devilishly. "You want it, Edward Cullen?"

Astonishment ripped me from my carnal haze as I stopped to assess the situation. The look in Bella's eyes almost matched mine. I discovered in that moment her soul was broken and lost due to the men I had scared away. She really thought something was wrong with her. I had to do it though; they weren't good enough for her.

"I asked you a question," her voice dripped with disdain and venom. "Are you going to answer me or shall I return to my own apartment?"

"You won't be returning to your apartment anytime soon," I spoke softly, but my brain didn't process the words before they were leaving my mouth. I should have let her leave and we could both forget this ever happened. "I told you it's time to take what's mine." I bent my head down to her arm and lapped up the sanguine fluid that pooled against the creamy, white flesh of her arm. I pressed my lips to the flesh above the wound I'd inflicted and flicked my tongue out to taste her skin. I moaned audibly as her taste engulfed my senses.

"Edward," she squeaked as my tongue traced a pattern up her arm to the hollow at her elbow.

"Mmmm…" I replied nonsensically. "I don't think I can stop myself, Bella." I leaned in and skimmed my nose up the column of her neck stopping at her earlobe. "I think you made a mistake coming over here today, Isabella." She gasped and her body went rigid. I could almost smell the fear rolling from her. I placed my teeth on her jugular and bit gently earning another shaky exhale in alarm.

"There's not one thing wrong with you, Bella." I whispered as my lips traced the shell of her ear. "It would be in your best interest if you didn't fight me."

She whimpered as I pressed my lips to her cheek. "You're scaring me, Edward," she cried out as I tightened my grasp on her wrist. "I thought you were playing hard to get and…I figured I'd play along, but…what…" she trailed off as I threaded my fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck.

"I'm not playing hard to get, my sweet," I offered no other information as I yanked her lips to mine. I released her wrist as my lips crashed to hers in a wicked frenzy. I lost control as the warmth of her body spread through my own. Her lips were so soft, pliable and she cried out as I plunged my tongue deep into her mouth. She stiffened and remained motionless until I brought both of my hands to cup her cheeks. I massaged her jaw, releasing the tension and all at once, she seemed to melt into me as her tongue lifted to join mine in the age-old dance of osculation.

"Your acquiescence is appreciated, Bella," I murmured as I broke the kiss to gulp oxygen. She groaned and hissed as my fingers tugged at the snarled curls in the under layer of her hair. "There's nothing wrong with you," I repeated for what felt like the tenth time in my fucked up way of reassuring her.

I reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged. She willingly lifted her arms and I chanced a glance at her face. Her gaze was ensconced in lust and want. I grinned up at her as her shirt landed on the floor. "Spectacular," I murmured glancing down at her perfect breasts. She reached behind and flicked the clasp holding the material to her body. I reached for the straps and drew them down her arms, revealing her skin beneath the silk inch by inch. Once her nipples were exposed to the air they immediately puckered. "Fucking gorgeous," I muttered completely entranced by the beautiful mounds in front of me.

I ripped my shirt over my head causing Bella's chest to heave in surprise. "Shit," she whispered as I descended upon her again. "Were you chiseled from marble?" She asked timidly as her fingertips ran the indentations around my abdominals.

"Not from marble, but maybe from a little crazy," I chuckled and attacked her lips again. She moaned and tugged at my hair as I worked to unbutton her jeans. She lifted her hips as I jerked the denim from her legs. "Fuckhot," I said aloud as her panty-clad center was revealed. "Fucking shit," escaped my mouth before I leaned down and bit the fleshy area of her breast.

"God," she whimpered as my teeth scraped the flesh of her chest.

"Not God, sweetheart, Edward. You'd do well to remember that, but somehow I don't think you will forget." I slipped my fingers beneath the silk of her panties and plunged them into her folds. She was dripping wet and squirming all over my couch. "You aren't opposed to this," I stated rather than questioned. She shook her head minutely.

I braced myself on one arm as I fucked her sweet pussy with my fingers. I wanted to taste her, but decided that my fingers in my mouth would have to be good enough. Once her taste was in my mouth I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I would lose control and I couldn't afford that now, not when she was on my couch practically naked.

I was stunned from my inner thoughts when Bella pushed me back and reached for the button on my jeans. "Off, now," she demanded. I smirked and wagged my finger at her.

"You don't dole out the commands here, angel. That's my job. Get on your fucking knees right here, now," I countered and pointed to the floor in front of me. "I know you're ready for me, and I'm not waiting any longer. It's time for me to show you that there's nothing wrong with you."

She complied willingly as her eyes lit up with a spark of anticipation. I stood and shed my jeans and boxers as she knelt in front of me bracing her upper body on the coffee table. Fuck, she was so pretty like this. "You ready, sweets?" She nodded minutely and I kneeled behind her, taking a moment to appreciate her ass and its beauty.

I inhaled deeply trying to burn her scent into my memory before I plunged myself deeply into her. The feeling of being buried deep inside her pussy was indescribable. The smell of her panties and the lipstick covered napkin paled in comparison to what I was feeling now. My body tingled with the exertion of holding back.

"Shitfuck," I growled as I ran my hands up and down her spine, holding still within her for fear of coming undone too soon.

"Jesus, Edward, is that thing on fucking steroids?" She breathed as I inched out slowly.

"Don't swear, Bella, your mouth is too pretty for those foul words." I pulled all the way out and pushed back in slowly. I didn't add that it turns me on more than I could ever imagine because I'm sure at this point, she'd be swearing up a storm just to get to me.

"God, please don't fucking tease me," she keened as I continued my torturous pace. My mouth went dry and my fingers dug into her hips as I increased my thrusts slightly. "Shit, your cock is hitting every place I need it to, Edward."

I grunted and growled as my dick impaled her faster and faster with each thrust. "Touch yourself, rub that gorgeous little clit for me," I ground through clenched teeth. She reached her hand between us as I lifted my head to the ceiling. "Fuck, so good," her pussy clenched around my dick milking me slowly as I pounded into her. The coffee table started moving with my thrusts as I pushed her across the floor. The flesh of her back under my fingertips was a glowing ruby red. I knew bruises would blossom there later, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Edward," she screamed as her body went rigid and her pussy contracted tightly around my cock. I hammered myself into her and within several more thrusts; I was undone, grunting and snarling in my release.

I collapsed over her back as she sunk into the floor. The coffee table was across the room, diagonal against the strain of my force. I pulled out of her and rolled to my back, trying to catch my breath. Her head turned towards me, her eyes covered by a curtain of dark curls. She reached up, brushed them from her eyes and gazed at me.

"Little bit of crazy," she muttered, "but a lot of fun." She stood and retrieved her clothes, quickly redressing as she looked down upon me. "Thanks for that," she blew me a kiss and retreated through the front door. I furrowed my brow and shook my head as the confusion blanketed me.

~BPOV~

I returned to my apartment with a smile and a sense of accomplishment. I swirled my finger over the mouse of my sleeping laptop and opened the folder labeled 'Pictures' quickly glancing through the first twenty candid pictures of Edward. He very rarely went out, but when he did, I was ready.

I wanted to make my move long ago when he moved in, but the timing was never right. Once I realized he was spying on me the game was on, but I'm sure he had no idea the extent of my obsession.

_If he only knew…_

_**************_

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one shot and for a contest no less! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
